1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery-powered electronic devices and, more particularly, to managing battery consumption on a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, portable digital assistants or portable media players, have provided visual clues regarding certain device status conditions. For example, battery-powered portable electronic devices frequently display a visual indication of battery status. The visual indication typically indicates the extent to which the battery is charged (i.e., battery level). Additionally, cellular phones often not only provide such a visual indication of battery level but also provide an auditory, periodic beeping sound while a call is in process to alert the user when the battery level is particularly low.
Unfortunately, however, these conventional indications of battery level are often ignored by users. Moreover, as portable electronic devices become more advanced, battery charge can be rapidly consumed without users being aware. Thus, there is a need for improved techniques to inform and assist users in managing consumption of available battery power on portable media players.